In the conventional use of an automated teller machine (ATM), a customer dips a card and enters a personal identification number (PIN) for authorization. Once authorized, the customer can select whether to withdraw cash, make a deposit, or transfer money between accounts. If there are multiple accounts, the customer can then choose which account to use for this transaction. In some instances, like withdrawing cash, the customer enters an amount for the transaction. The ATM will process the transaction. The ATM can then print a receipt for the customer.
In this conventional use of an ATM, however, there are some drawbacks. A customer may not know where the nearest ATM is located. Also, the customer may be concerned with security issues by conducting the entire transaction at the ATM. Additionally, the nearest ATM may not provide the functionality that is desired by the customer.